<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Mistake That You Love To Hate by musikfurfreiheit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311090">The One Mistake That You Love To Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit'>musikfurfreiheit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Delain (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dear Mother is mentioned, F/F, charmer - Freeform, sort of AU I guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knew what happened between the two women when Merel left the band. All they knew was that Merel and Charlotte could no longer stand each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merel Bechtold/Charlotte Wessels</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Mistake That You Love To Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another day at just another festival. Or at least, that was what it was supposed to be.</p><p>The sun was out, the festival site packed. Everyone was in a good mood and excited to play a set on the main stage. It was supposed to be a perfect summer day. Until Joey dropped the bomb.</p><p>“Dear Mother is also playing here today.”</p><p>And that one sentence had killed the entire mood. Most Delain members didn’t have a problem with Merel’s new band. They were happy for her, glad that it was all working out for their former guitar player. But not Charlotte.</p><p>No one really knew what happened between the two women when Merel left the band. All they knew was that Merel and Charlotte could no longer stand each other. Charlotte got angry whenever the blonde’s name was mentioned. One time she even burst out into a tirade, threatening to seriously hurt the next person to bring it up, or even hint at Merel. It had become a forbidden topic.</p><p>And now she was here. At the same festival, in the same backstage area. And Charlotte was pissed.</p><p>Otto knew it would only be a matter of time before they would eventually run into her. He’d hoped to do so when he was alone, maybe having the chance of talking to her about what was going on. But he was in no such luck.</p><p>It was on their way from the pressroom to their dressing room that hell broke loose. Otto already noticed Merel while Charlotte was still focused on her phone. He begged every higher power to not let them notice each other, lucking out once again. Charlotte looked up and she took a deep angry breath when noticing the guitar player. Otto noticed how the singer clenched her jaw and tightened the grip on her phone, scaring Otto into silence once again.</p><p>They walked towards each other, seemingly ignoring each other but obviously well aware of the other’s presence. A knot formed in Otto’s stomach. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and it wouldn’t be pretty.</p><p>The distance between them closed, and eventually they collided. Neither of the women moved for the other, their shoulders crashing into each other and setting off Charlotte’s anger once again.</p><p>‘Can’t you see where you’re walking, dwarf?!’</p><p>‘Oh, I’m sorry.’ Merel answered sarcastically. ‘I thought you were a fire hydrant, not an actual person.’</p><p>‘You <em>bitch</em>!’</p><p>Otto grabbed Charlotte’s arm and pulled her away from Merel. He couldn’t stand seeing two of his friends fighting like this, and he knew it would only get worse if he didn’t step in. At first Charlotte refused, fighting to get free from his grip. Then she gave in. With his hand still around her arm they made their way to their dressing room, Charlotte still fuming with anger.</p><p>Whatever was going on between the two women, it wouldn’t be solved anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>The door of the Delain dressing room opened, Charlotte’s head peeking out before she stepped into the empty hallway. Confidently she made her way through the backstage, only slowing down when her target came in view. She stood still, looked at the name on the door, then slammed her fist on the cheap wood. The sound echoed through the hallway, drawing the attention of a few people down the hall.</p><p>The door opened, the women on each side of the door greeting each other with deadly stares.</p><p>‘Are you alone?’</p><p>‘Yes.’ Merel’s tone was just as snappy as Charlotte’s.</p><p>Without hesitation Charlotte pushed Merel into the dressing room and shoved her against the wall as soon as the door closed. If Merel had been surprised or impressed by the movement, she didn’t show it at all. She just looked Charlotte in the eye with a clenched jaw.</p><p>‘A fire hydrant?’ Charlotte hissed.</p><p>‘Well, sometimes you do squirt like one.’</p><p>Charlotte took a deep breath, but couldn’t fight the smile that grew on her lips. A small chuckle sounded from both of them before Charlotte leaned in and pressed her lips on Merel’s. It had been way too long, and Merel’s eagerness proofed that she’d missed this just as much.</p><p>‘Do you think they still believe it?’ Merel asked when she pulled back a bit.</p><p>‘Oh yeah, they’re not figuring this out anytime soon.’ Charlotte smiled. ‘I forbade them to talk about you.’</p><p>‘Joey told me. Poor him, maybe we should tell him.’</p><p>‘Maybe. But not now.’</p><p>Charlotte claimed Merel’s lips again with a grin. There wasn’t the littlest hint of hate between them, but the pretended hate was so good for publicity. And it made everything a little more exciting between the two of them. As much as they hated each other in public, they equally loved each other in private. It was their little secret, and they loved hating each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>